Winter Comes as Summer Goes
by nostalgiczzz
Summary: Jack visits Rapunzel and gets two lovely surprises.


**Author's Note**: This is my first time publishing on this website. So, yeah, I'm a bit exited and can't wait to get feedback. :)

Rapunzel sat on the edge of her bed brushing her long, golden locks. She felt a familiar breeze of cool air tickle her neck. She turned around and hugged the figure she knew was standing behind her. "Jack!" She exclaimed pulling back to exam his face. It never did change but she liked to look at it. "I'm so glad you're here because I've got a surprise for you." She gushed. Rapunzel opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out her leather notebook. "I wrote you a song, but it's not quiet finished." She frowned turning the pages nevertheless. She stopped flicking furiously through the pages and stopped at one. Her face lit up. "Aha, this is it. Now, keep in mind I'm not much of a singer." She laughed. "Go ahead." Jack gave her the floor and took her place on the edge of the bed. "Winters come and summer goes. Flakes of snow cover your clothes. The ice you see beneath your feet is Jack Frost's work, it can't be beat." She sung. "It's not finished like I said." She smiled at her feet shyly. Jack Frost blew a breeze that twirled her dress around her legs. "I love it. It's absolutely beautiful. You're..." He trailed off hugging Rapunzel instead. "Thank you." She smiled and jumped up and down. "I'm so glad you liked it." She gushed setting the book down. Mother Gothel walked into the room. Rapunzel felt a moment of panic that passed as she remembered her mother couldn't see Jack. She did not believe in a lot of things. "Oh, it's chilly in here isn't it. Better close those windows." She complained shutting the windows closed. Rapunzel giggled to herself. "I made you a new dress with blue silk. You should really be thanking me." She sneered pulling out a wonderful blue dress from her basket. "It really is beautiful Mother! Thank you." She hugged her mother and pulled the dress up to her body in the mirror. "Well, try it on." Mother Gothel demanded. It's not like Rapunzel hadn't undressed in front of her mother but Jack was here now. He was sitting on a beam watching from above. She looked in his direction. "What are you looking at, darling? C'mon, I haven't got all day. Try on the dress!" She insisted. Rapunzel's cheeks turned bright red. She slipped off her dress revealing herself in a rosy pink bra and panty. They were nice undergarments. Her mother made them for her, but she was still embarrassed. Better these than her granny panties. She chuckled lightly and slipped on the dress. Oh, it was so nice and soft. It fell around her ankles and swished nicely when she did a little spin. "I should wash this old thing. You wear it all the time." Mother Gothel was good at complaining Rapunzel thought. She picked up the pinkish purple dress and frowned at it closing the door behind her. Jack slid down on a sheet of ice landing just behind Rapunzel. "You really do look nice." Jack said smiling. "Oh, don't pretend like you didn't just see me naked." Rapunzel huffed turning around only to realize how close she was to Jack's face. She took a step back, arms still crossed over her chest. "First off you weren't naked, second I'm not pretending, I just didn't bring it up." He smiled cheekily. She pushed him playfully. "What were they pink? That color really suits you." Jack laughed. Rapunzel gasped, but soon broke into a laugh of her own. They sat there for awhile just looking up at her ceiling covered in painted pictures. "I should get going." Jack stated breaking the silence. Rapunzel frowned. "Winter needs you." She said hugging Jack. He gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. "Bye, Rapunzel and thanks for everything." He smiled. His teeth were so white. Her hand shot up to touch the place on her cheek where he kissed her. It was freezing, but she didn't mind. He flew out of her window with a gust of cold air. She waved to him once more. "Bye, Jack Frost!" She exclaimed. He looked back at her and waved. Funny, he already had her song stuck in his head. "Winter comes and summer goes..."


End file.
